Desayuno en la fábrica
by AchimDy
Summary: Una familia adoptiva puede estar en riesgo, nadie sabe para quién trabaja y cada palabra encierra una clave. Arthur adaptándose a una vida con Francis y Miguel. Antonio por su parte con Lovino y Martín, enfermedades suceden, episodios que confunden y agrian su tranquilidad. Una cadena que los encapsula en una burbuja bajo la lupa internacional y experimentos de Gilbert.
1. One

—_Michel_, mira quién ha venido ha visitarnos. —sonríe François con las manos en los hombros del pequeño moreno.

El perfume arremolinado en la cocina del pastel de espinacas se esparce sin rumbo fijo. Arthur desliza la llave del pomo hacia afuera para cerrar la puerta y en silencio, con el aire cargado de expectación, sus ojos verdes examinan al niño al entrar, las pobladas y rubias cejas se fruncen, no en molestia sino en curiosidad, arrodillándose frente a Miguel.

François espera acariciando la piel de Miguel aún sin explicar nada, pero muy feliz desde ya, el niño le estira la manito, a la barbilla de Arthur y susurra frases en español abriendo la sonrisota para que salgan risitas suaves, el mayor puede percibir el contraste de lo áspera de su piel a diferencia de la criatura, su olor a colonia fresca y cítrica.

—_Hello, little boy_. —susurra y seguro que no le entienden, pero él aún no maneja el español sin que sean palabras hoscas.

—Jilu lit buy. —repite sin abandonar esa alegría inocente.

Arthur le echa una mirada concienzuda a François, de un millón de preguntas y Miguel solo anda ávido de nuevas aventuras con el tan sonado Arthur, que lo lleve a la piscina, al mar, que le enseñe a nadar primero… Se revuelve en su sitio. (Aunque el francés le ha contado, en un secreto muy ultra secreto que no se lo puede decir a nadie, (ni a Cool, su peluche de llamita, siquiera) que Arthur le tiene fobia al agua por un trauma que tuvo, aunque la narración fue un poco más complicada y que quizás no comprendió, no puede nadar fue la conclusión. Desde esa mala experiencia en el acantilado a los trece años, chiquitito...) y quiere hablar más, contar como le fue en el _école maternelle_, el dibujo que hizo hace unos cuantos días, los alfajores que preparó ayer con François... ¡Le guardaron unos cuantos a él! Están en el microondas.

Arthur se quita los zapatos a la entrada y los abandona en la alfombrita a un lado de la puerta, sin intercambiar más palabras con el niño, aunque se le escapa una sonrisa interna, no podría describirlo como un sentimiento de paternidad porque sería muy precipitado pero tampoco es inmune a la ternura que irradia ese ser. Y François, que entiende esa incomodidad de Arthur porque se la esperaba, baja el rostro hasta la altura del oído de Miguel a susurrarle que puede volver a su cuarto y el peruano acepta moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo, porque esta tan emocionado con la visita del inglés que se ha puesto extrañamente tímido y François lo percibe, le da un beso en la oreja y Miguel corre como rayo a su habitación. Arthur propone preparar el té, mirando de reojo las medias de colores del pequeño, François empieza contándole lo emocionante que es enseñarle a un niño todo, tantas cosas que no habían en su país, el temor al avión cuando sonó el despegue... Arthur llena el agua al hervidor y le escucha sin protestar, imaginándose que luego de la dulcísima descripción del día vendrá lo que espera realmente oír. Porque se adelantó la venida del niño.

Miguel se encierra, arrodillándose a los pies de la puerta, mirando su hasta ahora cuarto con paredes inmaculadas. Resopla y siente, segundos después, como una perezosa y cálida corriente empieza rodearle, le hace tener un escalofrío y los vellos se le erizan, traga saliva._Taita?_

Suele hablar solo, aparentemente.

.

A la mañana siguiente, la mesa de la sala aparece con una estampida aureolas formadas de agua, a unos metros el caño de la ducha ya esta encendido calentándose en el baño. Rueda los ojos, sabe que Arthur se había quedó hasta las tantas de la madrugada bebiendo y fumando frente al balcón, y que hoy despertó como un resorte para el trabajo. ¡Pero también sabía que le dijo que los posa vasos están en el cofrecito encima de la radio vieja! No le costaba nada tomarlo pero a Arthur goza de dejarle pequeños desastres.

No hubieron besos ayer, más que oír el sonido de su respiración acompasada y rememorar todo lo que hizo en el día en silencio, aún con ropa del trabajo. François tenía el sueño ligero y Arthur un día de conjeturas, colores y textos de investigación para lanzar una buena propaganda a una marca de detergentes.

Aunque él le confesó que hubiera preferido nacer en otra época, y que de ser así, sería un ingeniero que trabajara codo a codo con Isambard Kingdom Brunel en un astillero y habría mucho vapor, muchos planos, mucho motor y mucho peligro en América, Asia, África, Oceaní çois le sonreía con el pómulo chocando sus nudillos, siguiendo su relato intenso, sentados en la alfombra y con las ropas llenas de nieve por doquier, como un montón de azúcar finita tamizada, comiendo y conversando entre semana, antes del viaje. _Mira donde te llevó la ambición, mon amour_ se burla y Arthur le tapa la boca, haciendo fuerza para empujarlo, _Bastard_.

—_Maman_? Te llama un… Ay, no le entendí nada, habla en otro idioma. —camina Miguel sin zapatos ni medias buscando a François alrededor del departamento.

—_Oui_. —debe ser Feliks. —Alcánzame el teléfono, Miguel, _s'il vous plaît_—grita desde la lavandería donde cuelga la ropa y Miguel sigue caminando, limpiándose las pestañas con la yema de los deditos, medio dormido, los reflejos del sol se cuelan por los bordes de la cortina que mece el viento. Llega y estira el teléfono a François, ahí en todo ese interín el polaco nunca paró de hablar de ropas de diseñador en una nueva pasarela que estaba abriendo y perfumes caros.

Miguel toma una rebanada de jamón del país de la refri camino a jugar Mundo en el patio, el suelo ya estaba dibujado de tizas coloridas. Ese juego que no era tan solitario con Manuel, Sebastián y Francisco.

.

Cuando a las diez de la mañana de ese lunes, en quincena de Mayo, intempestivamente llaman a François del nido, a comunicarle que Miguel estaba teniendo un ataque epiléptico, sintió que el suelo se le desvanecía. Temblor y espuma por la boca que nadie pueda controlar, no sabemos que hacer, ya han llamado a la ambulancia pero... Sus ojos azules se abren como platos, las pupilas se le dilatan violentamente con los sollozos a medias de la profesora tras la línea... _Pardon_? tarda segundos en procesar que realmente esta sucendiendo pero su nerviosismo contesta: _Oui_, ahora mismo voy para allá. No esperó respuesta, aún es shock y colgó el teléfono.

Segundos que, es probable, no pueda olvidar.

Siente ganas de vomitar, con estado súbito de un delirio que logra hacer el mundo derramarse por los pasillos que guian el sendero hacia las llaves del coche, esperan en el aparador, aterrorizado las alcanza y las aprieta entre sus dedos, fuerte, el corazón le ondula, se le va a salir por las clavículas sino se calma... Respira hondo, mordiendo el llanto para que no le dificulte la vista, sale de casa con un estrépito. Sube a la camioneta, fallando dos veces al insertar la llave por los dientes de la ranura y si no chocó con ese poste a diez minutos de casa fue porque el destino tenía en agenda ver a Miguel.

.

Algunas lágrimas resbalan inconscientemente por sus mejillas, ya en este silencio bajo la luz del fluorescente, que da un aspecto lúgubre y ligero olor a desinfectante que flota. Tras el vidrio sigue viéndole aún sedado, inconsciente, traga saliva, se relame los labios mezclados con ese sabor salado propio de lagrimas. No puede con esta ansiedad él solo en este asiento frío y azul de hospital, se abraza a sí mismo: encima la chompita delgada, que fue la única que logró agarrar en el apuro, no le abriga nada.

Entre la bruma del recuerdo unas cuantas frases de Antonio saltan. Siempre poniendo en palabras esas verdades que sabe pero no quiere hacerle frente. No solo estaba haciéndole guardia a los movimientos del pequeño arropado con sábanas blancas y cables con parches pegados en la piel de los bracitos, si no que esa frase seguía hincando en su talón de Aquiles, en que no hay nadie en casa esperando porque los dos vuelvan sanos para prepararles postres, un té y salir al zoologico al día siguiente haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado, o simplemente recordar que tiene un _hogar_ y no una _casa_.

Recordaba, y el cuerpo lo sentía amoratado por todas las horas de tensión y esfuerzo en para mantener la imagen de estabilidad. La cabeza le pesa mil kilos.

.

Miguel vivió en un orfelinato de Lima hasta los cinco años, y desde esa edad es que comparte sitio conFrançois y Arthur. A medias. Porque la relación es complicada, tormentosa y justamente ese es el _quid_ de lo que la hace apasionada.

Para ellos.

Visto de fuera solo es tóxica y desgastante. Una espera infinita para poder traer al miembro tan deseado a la casa requería grandes cuidados y prevenciones. Y para ese caso es que François hizo todo lo que estuvo al alcance de sus posibilidades: en todas las inspecciones a casa por el servicio social francés el aparentaba, muy creíble, vivir saludablemente con su madre (que por cierto, lleva una relación de las mil maravillas, ella siempre dispuesta a apoyarle) y mostrar los recibos del flujo de sueldo fijo cada mes de su trabajo en una empresa textil con sede justo en ese país—Perú— Francis diseñaba las paginas web y presupuestaba también cambios en el catálogo en línea, precios y datos de contactos. Un oficio muy cómodo.

Con el formulario completo, se pasa a envíar directamente a la embajada para que con las monjas la información este a más tardar en tres días, puedan evaluarlo. cuando estallan problemas—entre François y Arthur por alguna razón que nadie entiende— el niño va donde Antonio a quedarse, quién, adoptó un niño también años posteriores, al tener ya de modelo a su amigo y valorar toda sus posibilidades decidió meterse al programa desde la embajada, asistir a las orientaciones y charlas, talleres para padres adoptivos y libros brindados por el instituto. Tardó su tiempo pero valió la pena. Antonio era estéril desde siempre, se enteró cuando llegó hasta el final de la relación sexual y su ex-novia belga no presentó estar ni gota de embarazo, lo cual le pareció increíble y ''chulo'' en su momento pero, le preocupó a medida que los meses corrían, seguía su curso y no se concretaba ni un retraso de una semana en Emma. Ahí el médico de la posta le hizo pruebas de sangre que duraron unos días, el resultado superficialmente lo tomó con sorpresa, alegría, planes con chicas principalmente teniendo esa ''cualidad'' que aprovechar, mucho alcohol, paella pero... la decepción y confusión en su cuarto, a oscuras, era insoportable, la ira e impotencia cuando estaba solo... ¿Que acaso no podría de mayor inscribir a su engreído en un club de fútbol? ¿Y si lo escogía el Atleti? ¿O el Barcelona? ¿No podría ver a un niño suyo corretear por la casa, ni que lo recibiera en casa con gritos y sorpresas? ¿No era capaz de enseñarle el camino...? ¿Y si quizás le tocaba uno malcriado, que no le gustaba el fútbol y prefería el arte? ¿Qué tal? Igual era toda una aventura.

Antonio tiene un novio italiano que no conoce su abuela, ni lo ha mencionado en las reuniones familiares de domingo o Navidades. Se desligó de sus padres rápido porque estos se divorciaron cuando él tenía diecisiete. Hubo la típica crisis irracional pero apareció este chico tan joven y gruñón, con sus duras palabras para levantarle la moral, para enfocarle en lo verdaderamente importante de la vida. En esas metas que no lo dejarán frágil económicamente, ni socialmente como una ruleta rusa (refiriéndose a la carta de empresarios si es inteligente), amorosamente pues... eso no era tan importante teniendo todo lo demás. Y Antonio le escuchaba muy atento, surgiendo lo que les pega como imanes cuando se rozan.

A pesar que el italiano SÍ viviera con sus padres, más por presión de la madre, que le dijo que si no consigue una novia (lo clásico pero este si iba muy enserio) y no hay prueba de hubo pedida de mano él no los iba a dejar. ¡Y su hermano que se había ido con una cubano desde hacía meses!

Los italianos se van de casa: o casados o muertos. Es la ley de la vida, le explicó un abogado que fumaba un cigarrillo a las afueras del restaurante, con el que se detuvo a conversar, mientras Lovino iba al baño a inhalar unas tiras de coca. Antonio le llevaba diez años al italiano su relación no escaseaba de alguna que otra reunión y presentación en público pero la vida extenuante en el trabajo y estudios, respectivamente, los dejaba con las ganas reducidas. También el que vivieran en países diferentes (por más juntos en el mapa que se notaran) solo hacía más trámite.

La abuela de Antonio avanzaba con el Alzheimer, en un departamento en el segundo piso de un edificio madrileño, el dividía más sus tiempitos, y cuando esta se dormía hace pasar a Lovino, esta vez le ha tocado a él venir a España para pasar todo el fin de semana juntos, para que vea la casa de su abuela, el cuarto donde se quedaba a dormir Antonio cuando la visitaba de niño y se amanecía viendo dibujos animados, miran los cuadros de fotos donde salen bastantes familiares de Antonio, las fotos del matrimonio de su abuela... Van a prepararse un café mientras pasan la noche en vela, Antonio ''ayudando'' con las tareas de la universidad a Lovino, unas maquetas. Derecho estudia.

El español cumplió lo que parecía imposible: dejar su ''legado'' en vida. Hace ocho años lo veía como una utopía, pero ahora le arropa bien el gorrito de lana y le cierra la casaca de las Tortugas Ninjas al pequeño Martín, que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sabés que aún me voy a tardar en decirte papá, pero te quiero mucho.—y Antonio se derretía. Porque a ya en esta edad el trauma de no poder dar fruto con relaciones íntimas a nadie, lo había superado. Resignado. Porque te cansas de soñar pero no de amar. El amor era un servicio renovable, según él.

—Venga, campeón. Vamos a conocer a la mujer más hermosa.

Martín mece su mano entrelazada con la de Antonio, observando a su alrededor, ha llegado hace dos semanas a España, aún su mente alberga la idea de estar misión secreta como ha visto en la tele, que quizá esta señora le dará alguna pista sobre donde se encuentra la nevera llena de trozos de vacuno y potes de dulce de leche.

.

Gilbert y Ludwig a la luz de la lampara observan los resultados, poco a poco las pruebas motivadas principalmente, por ambición del premio empezaban a encaminarse más a su objetivo. Los átomos, células, moléculas e hidruros... El rubio toma un break yendo a la cocina, con mente exhausta, a freir unos chorizos con arroz y Gilbert sonríe, cruzando las manos atrás de su nuca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Himaruya, el argumento de mi psique.

La historia ya la tengo escrita, así que supongo que estoy a merced de actualización.

_Michael _es Miguel en francés, vi apropiado que François le llame así.

El proceso de adopción en Perú, según tengo entendido, dura un par de años. Generalmente más burocracia. Hasta puede llegar a tres o cuatro pero yo escogí que fuesen dos, ¿algo justo, no?


	2. Iskay

François conversa con el doctor, mientras las enfermeras preparan a Miguel para el alta, y este le explica porque Miguel necesita una resonancia magnética, ya que la tomografía no se observaron lesiones cerebrales o rastros de bacterias triquina, que PODRÍAN haber sido las causantes del ataque epiléptico, y que más confiable era realizarle la resonancia por presentar factores más completos. La sugerencia de las bacterias de cerdo aún le quedaba rondando los pensamientos al francés, siendo él cuida que todo lo que Miguel ingiere…

—_Oui_, _monsieur_. No estoy posición de contradecirle, pero valore la posibilidad que quizá pudo ingerir en estos días lo que un niño le invito en el nido, un dulce extraño que trajo de su casa… —se encoge de hombros suavemente, con los lentes colgado de su cuello—. Están en toda la curiosidad, quizá fue un animal que vio arrastrándose y se lo llevó a la boca... pero.—muestra las palmas de la mano en gesto tranquilizador.— Estaría solo suponiendo.

—¿Y si ocurre otra vez...? —Francis se masajea las sienes, un dolor de cabeza le comienza, probablemente debido a las horas faltas de sueño.

—Hay pacientes que solo lo sufren como episodio único en sus vidas, como es el caso de la varicela o paperas. —abre el cajón, buscando el estuche de sus lentes con medida de cerca, Francis sonríe de lado un poquito, empezando a revolotearle la esperanza, algo mejor. —Y jamás vuelve a presentarse. Siéndole sincero tampoco puedo ofrecerle mi opinión explicita sobre el caso ya que no tengo los exámenes correspondientes.

Obviamente, Miguel no recuerda nada. Solo siente un profundo dolor en su pecho, entre las costillas, lo atraviesa desde su espalda y todos los colores son de una viveza increíble que le hacen entrecerrar los ojos. Después de unas, no tan cargadas, inyecciones de anestesia a su cuerpito mira al corredor, la puerta entreabierta del despacho, donde François oye atentamente como el pediatra quiere escribir que esos exámenes sean practicados de urgencia en su historia clinica.

—_Docteur_… Tengo que explicarle ahora el problema que no solo afecta a Miguel. —explica de manera serena, con la piel de los párpados rojas e hinchadas, irritadas por el llanto. Y aunque trató de arreglarse en el espejo con un corrector en polvo que le ofreció una enfermera la pinta miserable no puede taparla con un dedo. El médico forma una sonrisa beatifica al ver el estado de François, espera a que logre compostura, el francés suspira entrelazando sus manos encima del escritorio. —_Michel_, bueno… usted ha podido notar las diferencias…

El doctor asiente mirándole con comprensión a los ojos, imaginando que le explicará su situación padre-hijo, eso alienta seguir a Francis, se muerde fugazmente la uña del meñique.

.

Sentado en el bus, con audífonos y alguna canción punk (o una más bizarra con _The Poor Bastards_) en los oídos, comienza las páginas de «Historia de Dos Ciudades» escrito por Charles Dickens. Sus dedos recorren la tela suave del papel beige, uno de mediano grosor, consistente que alberga las letras negras impresas con perfecta caligrafía y tamaño, ni muy pequeñas ni muy apiñadas. La música le distrae en el punto exacto para profundizar placenteramente el tema, cada palabra surge estática desde el libro y su mente las elaboraba en castillos, reinos, ropa ideal de la época, mil setecientos setenta y cinco. Aún no llega el drama, el carro hace un _stop_, Dickens más parece que hubiera nacido en Inglaterra por accidente, es una denuncia a la violencia revolucionaria… Eso podría traducirse al mismo miedo victoriano a que se derroque la monarquía. Suspira, ¿hermana? ¿Se puede considerar como hermana una nación que no comparte tu idioma ni costumbres? ¿Alguien con raíces latinas y otra con raíces anglosajonas? Y sí, dijo herma_na_ y no herma_no_. Llega a la conclusión, con estos párrafos, que Francia no solo es mujer o con pronombre de serlo, sino que Dickens quizá los quiere demasiado como para escribirle una denuncia y planear ayudarles de forma desesperada.

Aunque Arthur, a pesar de renegar de los franceses los quiere como Dickens, al final de las hojas escrito con lapicero de tinta invisible, de esos que solo puedes leer con luz azul, aún conserva el: _Mon amour_ he leído tantas veces este libro que he llegado a la conclusión que tiene una parte de nosotros, no sé cómo, ¿en un universo paralelo? Dame el gusto de leerlo tú.

Fechado de hace dos años, en un día binacional muy especial como es el Entente Cordiale. Y que recién tuvo la gana de leerlo ya que se había olvidado hasta de la existencia del mismo entre tanto esconderlo, hasta que en _GoodReads _se lo recomendaron.

Media hora después llega a su parada, avanzó veinte páginas como quién no quiso la cosa. Guardado el libro se cuelga las tiras de la mochila (algo vieja pero no sucia) de cuero en los hombros y baja los escalones del bus, arregla su cabello con los dedos y achina los ojos ante la fuerza brillante del sol y bosteza… Varios chicos y chicas en la cola de la feria de libros, una cola de gente para comprar el ticket que abarca varias cuadras, suspira de cansancio de solo verla, cruza la pista. Es un precioso día en Londres, ¡hace sol! Lo que se muere por buscar en las islas de Grecia o en Australia. SOL, SOL EN INGLATERRA y está empezando de una buena forma el día, con el pie derecho. Los carros paran con la luz roja y él cruza, con muy buen ánimo.

Al pasearse por todos los _stand _y por fin escoger una librería no tan costosa, sus pupilas verdes recorren varios títulos en inglés, español, francés y portugués. Mitológica celta, aventuras en Oceanía, romanticismo, realismo, surrealismo, autores sudamericanos… ¿argentinos? Mmm, de esos que ganaron el Nobel y ahora solo tienen la maldición de libros aburridos. Hesse, Whitman, El fantasma de Canterville, libros clásicos, El cantar de los Nibelungos, un chico albino atrayendo gente con bases fundamentadas kesesesese~ que su tienda trae los títulos con las mejores OFERTAS y los judíos están vetados. Lo cual fue una total estupidez a todas luces porque en este país lo que abundan son los extranjeros y los de medio oriente no son la excepción, resaltan bastante por la vestimenta. Solo a un loco de capirote se le ocurriría, con el acento que se pierde en inglés.

Arthur ahí había oído la exclamación, que vergüenza, dándole la espalda a todos se apura a seguir: Cesare Pavese, el Diablo de la Colina, libros de temática homosexual con fotos MUY descriptivas, (le cubre un sonrojo en la mejillas y se escurre rápido a otras estanterías) libros de romance juveniles o libros que todo joven quisiera que pasara pero que mueren sin realizarlo… Historia. Abandona la estantería de ficción y fantasía (lo cual le mantuvo unos minutos pensándolo bien). Mapamundis, historia de una afroamericana que logra la libertad en la Guerra del Chaco, El oro de Cajamarca… ¿Cajamarca? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una ciudad, un país, una quimera…? Tiene un nombre que le suena de mentira, saca el libro traducido al inglés, el albino ya hizo que se llenara la tienda de a pocos, unas cinco personas aproximadamente todavía pero a naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaadaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Lee la reseña, la portada del libro no le atrapa demasiado pero el suspenso, la ensalada de palabras que son preludio para el contenido empaquetado desde luego que sí, tuerce el morro y saca los bonos de su bolsillo, los observa, se fija si fecha de caducidad aún no llega y para que aplica: el libro está quince libras y los vales suman las treinta, vuelve a echarle una mirada al libro entre sus manos, un escritor judío-alemán, suelta una risita, ahora sí reafirma que el chico de la puerta sepa con exactitud tooodo lo que está a la venta. La estantería de fantasía y ficción vuelve a imantarlo, bloody hell. Ahora, desgraciadamente, hay alguien con quien tiene que compartir el espacio. Un desastre en el cabello como la mayoría de daneses haciendo gala de chistes exagerados a una dama con los nombres que no sabe pronunciar de los libros y las tramas, ridículo e inmaduro piensa Arthur rodando los ojos, escoge un placer culpable.

Ese que todos guardamos refundidos en carpetas bajo mil nombres de letras al azar en nuestra computadora.

Que guardamos entre papeles, sin importancia, y textos mezclados.

Entre cuadernos repletos de fin del colegio, en una esquina bajo de la cama.

O en una caja fuerte del banco Gringotts...

Escoge un tomo, el QUE LE FALTA, de las aventuras del osito Paddignton. Lo saca del estante a una velocidad tan delatora que el danés queda con una facepalm al momento de voltear para seguir rebuscando, la dama morocha que lo acompaña levanta una ceja. Arthur les deja alejándose, ¡ja! Que importa jamás volverá a ver a esas personas pero este libro se queda con él y solo esta diez libras, oh _for god's sake _que alegría le llena el pecho, brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr quiere gritar pero se contiene y carraspea, ahora le toca una valla más antes de internarse en su Palacio Mental sin culpa alguna en el parque de la vuelta comiendo una manzana: el cajero.

—Good morning, are you paying by cash or credit card? —le miran unos ojitos celestes tras los lentes en el puente de la nariz. Después de atender a una gorda.

—Good morning, sir, con un cupón de compra, please.

Arthur extiende los libros, el rubio sentado enfrente con movimientos robóticos y exactos pasa bajo la máquina el código de barras, lee los títulos fugazmente, carraspea. Reconoce el de título alemán ya que no es de los más comunes.

—_Das Gold von Caxamalca_… ¿Le gusta la historia? —pregunta sin mucho interés el alemán, sacando una bolsa.

—Yes, ¿lo ha leído… sir?

—Mhmmm, la narración es formidable.—admite a medias, estira una mano para que le facilite los cupones.

—Oh yes... Eso parece, me estoy tratando de familiarizar con la historia, principalmente porque planeo hacer ciertos negocios fuera, países del Nuevo Continente.—sonríe culposo por hablar demás y le extiende los vales.

Ludwig ahora ya sabe que es inglés—por el acento y la formalidad— levanta una ceja y baraja el otro libro. Literatura infantil.

—Esa es una buena idea.—responde solo por no ignorarlo y que lo tome como falta de respeto, sonríe forzado como es típico en Lud y el inglés asiente.—¿Lleva también para los niños? —no es que chismoso, nah, que va. Un buen balance es ese donde el alemán esta bien asegurado en el trabajo y el chisme.

—Ehhhhh...—se sonroja porque es para él precisamente pero como va a decirlo, aunque se acuerda de Miguel. Quizá pueda leerle para después de almuerzo o cuando vaya, carraspea.—Yes, for a child.

A Gilbert ya las piernas le comienzan a doler por estar media mañana ahí entregando volantes para que se animen a gastar en los descuentos de la librería, compra una cerveza de la máquina más cercana para refrescarse y hell yeah, una chica castaña hace cosplay de una figura de Marvel, escoge la bebida con poco grado de alcohol, que vendría a ser lo normal como para tomarse diez sin marearse. Va a sentarse al lado de Ludwig quien está esperando que la maquinita, que registra la compra, bote los voucheres de compra, uno para el cliente y otro para la empresa.

—Bruder, te cambio de sitio, no es para nada awesome estar parado como estatua.—codea el de cabello plateado, medio en inglés, sin ver a Arthur. Ludwig impasible como una mole solo traga saliva y susurra algo en alemán para Gilbert.—WAS? ¿ahora? pero... ¡yo me hubiera dado cuenta si he estado en la puerta!

Ludwig rueda los ojos para no perder la paciencia por el escándalo y los voucheres salen, arranca uno y el otro se lo entrega al inglés, quien mira alrededor.

—Thank you.

Gilbert también observa dándole un sorbo a su bebida de lata, observa como toma las asas de la bolsa con diseños parafraseados de los libros más conocidos del año en ella, como sale de la tienda con paso acelerado, lo acostumbrado en Arthur.

—_Bitte_.—sonríe de lado, a pesar de saber que ya no le va a oir, y ahora sí que voltea a ver a su hermano.

—¡Lo sabían! Y fue puntual

—¿Y cómo no? —Ludwig se masajea las sienes, suspirando de alivio que ya haya acabado el trabajo por hoy, la morena con falda ceñida y estampados de lirios hace retumbar un taconeo en todo el sitio, cuando empieza a llenarse.

Gilbert tiene un cabello plateado casi blanco, lo cual no le hace ver ni senil ni tampoco juvenil, contra todo pronóstico, lo hace ver _awesome_, unos ojos rojos que desafían lo real, muchas personas creen que son lentes de contacto. Y sin embargo, Ludwig muy diferente, la otra cara de la moneda. Siendo hermanos de sangre. Gilbert fue más curioso que Ludwig cuando conoció el mundo de la química y le regalaron su primer microscopio, la fiesta en toda la sala junto con la familia y los dulces en la mesa grande bien adornada, pero él encerrado en su cuarto, maravillado. Sacando de los bolsillos insectos muertos, cucarachas, polillas, moscas, gusanos, todo cuanto encontrándose interesante. Minutos que daban horas hasta que el sueño lo vencía y su cuerpito caía rendido en el suelo, luego el papá entraba a acomodarlo en su cama, en forma de carro. En secundaria, sin embargo, conoció las mezclas básicas, consecuencias, reacciones y nombres. La tabla periódica se la aprendía mientras jugaban los ''siete pecados'' con Ludwig. Era obvio quién perdia, siendo que se llevan ocho años de diferencia.

—Obvio, pero debieron decírmelo a mí y no a ti, yéndote con tanto misterio.—indignado con el rubio, por amor de dios ¡él es el mayor!

—_Ja_, y luego echarte a preguntar a cada parecido.—contesta y alguien viene a pagar unos libros o...

—_Privet_

Las pupilas moradas dejan a la mitad de respuesta a Gilbert y sus celulares vibran como sincronizados, pero uno con retraso, ya lo tienen grabado. Todo. Un estadounidense se embute de helados afuera apoyado a la camioneta, esperando que salgan ya, quiere llegar a seguir posteando en Tumblr sobre lo mal que van los canadienses en hockey esta temporada.

.

Arthur sale y compra, cosa extraña siendo del tipo que no come dulces así como así, una manzana acaramelada mientras le quita el plástico a sus nuevas adquisiciones. François le calienta una sopa de cebolla a Miguel. Y Miguel prepara una sorpresa, hablando en lengua nativa con alguien centurias mayor que él, riéndose muy satisfecho. El francés podría darse cuenta... si en la cocina no se reprodujeran esos yé-yé típicos para relajarle, mirando de reojo la puerta haber si llega, ha hecho para tres porciones, igualmente.

En la mesa igual esperan, tres mantelitos individuales naranja pastel, las servilletas de tela abrazando los cubiertos y la botella de vino blanco que Arthur _odia_.

.

.

.

.

Creo que se entienden las frases en el idioma en especifico de cada personaje, pero aún así igual lo pondré:

_Privet =_ ''hola'' en ruso.

_Bitte =_ ''de nada'' en alemán

Yes, for a child... = Sí, para un niño...

Good morning, are you paying by cash or credit card? = Buenas días, ¿va a pagar con tarjeta de crédito o efectivo?

_Das Gold von Caxamalca = _El oro de Cajamarca en español, un libro sobre la parte ''mala'' de la conquista española, más por el lado del sufrimiento de los indígenas escrito por un alemán-judío: Jakob Wassermann.

¡Muchas gracias a las personitas que le ha dado follow a la historia! igual seguiré subiendo los capítulos, ¿QUIEN ES ESA QUE HACE RESONAR EL TACONEO? OMG


	3. Pause: I

_Iquitos, Perú_

Alrededor del lago, además del ruido de los insectos y aves de la región, la sensación de encapotamiento es incomparablemente relajante. El aire entraba tan puro a sus fosas nasales, que ambos turistas se siente rejunecer, una pequeña parte, por dentro. Solo con un pareo de diseños estrambóticos y colores chillones, una botella de aguardiente afrodisiaco (sobre quien solo uno tiene conocimiento de los efectos) y un libro con una recopilación de textos surrealistas.

La ventaja de estar aquí también era que esa pequeña porción de agua no aterrorizaba demasiado a Arthur, podía controlarlo, le llegaba hasta la barriga. Junto con toda la crema y mezcla con repelente embardunada en cada parte de su piel (que se aplicó a regañadientes) los mosquitos no le molestan. Son las cinco de la tarde y aún no parece querer anochecer en esta parte del mundo. Francis mira al suelo de fango y hojas, de vez en cuando, para que ningún bicho se le ocurra siquiera rozarle: es su momento juntos. Miguel duerme la siesta en el cuarto de hotel, que da para la laguna también, pero tapan las enormes palmeras y árboles.

—¿Qué tal está? —la voz en francés

Arthur resopla suavecito, aún caminando con la vista fija en sus pies bajo el agua calma, cerca a la orilla, chocando la pálida piel del estómago… Va entrando más, tanteando el páramo, quizás en unos minutos se tire de espaldas para flotar mirando al cielo, ese que te ve tan azul y despejado con rayitos del sol. Esa idea termina de desecharla después. Percibe la textura del suelo resbaloso como moco de granadilla de las algas marinas, juega con ellas.

—This is amazing. —contesta con sublimidad al francés, con los ojitos impresos de una felicidad que, hasta da la sombra de inocencia.

Con la música que libera la _tablet_ de Francis, éste susurra la letra melodiosa de _Sur toute la ligne_ con los celestes fijos en la sonrisa de Arthur y relame sus labios, enrollando desinteresamente una punta de su cabello rubio en su dedo derecho. Vestido con una ropa de baño NADA recatada, estilo _speedo _color azul, se arrodilla entre las plantas verdosas que hacen de grass con una altura de tres manos. Arthur juguetea con algunos pescaditos y tortugas charapitas, que nadan por entre sus dedos, aunque al comienzo le dieron escalofríos.

—Tú eres increíble.

Con toda la elegancia que se puede poseer, Francis desliza sus rodillas entre el fango seco y la mata verdosa, el inglés se detiene con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—I know, I know, frog. —Francis sonríe complacido del buen humor de Arthur, aunque solo le vea la espalda con pecas.

—Y… me amas.

—No. I hate you. —la sangre empieza a subirle al cuello. —Si tengo que decidir que amo, sería… hacer viajes.

Francis rueda los ojos y cuando llega a tocar el agua color té, se sienta con las piernas estiradas.

—Uno puede amar y odiar a la vez a una misma persona pero tú te limitas a la segunda, ma cher. —levanta una ceja. —O eso fanfarroneas.

—Esas son las mentiras que te dejan los libros de romance banal. —chasquea la lengua, porque es tsundere y tiene que demostrar que le fastidia.

Nadie contesta al final, no hay grandes ruidos más que a varios kilómetros el sonido de tambores amazónicos representando una danza de la zona. Francis entra a la laguna, a medias, con un respingo por el animal que pisa, suelta un chillido. Arthur voltea y se ríe del espectáculo.

—¿Está fría? What a girl! —dice, imaginándose que es por la temperatura y el vientecillo.

—No. —niega mirando hacia abajo. —¡Fue una cosa…un... Algo que pisé!

A Francis se le pasa el susto, aunque su corazón sigue latiendo acelerado por el roce ¡que cola más áspera! ¿Habrá sido un camaleón? ¿Un caimán de diez centímetros? Brrrrrrrrrrr. Arthur sonríe cuando ve como la piel de Francis se eriza.

—Puede que haya sido un cocodrilo, you know? —le brilla la mirada traviesa. —Esos gigantes y hambrientos de carne sabrosa, solitarios, como el… este yankee que murió. —su cara se vuelve pensativa. —¡Ah! Pero que no murió por un cocodrilo. Fue por una mantarraya… De todas maneras, es poco probable que hayas domesticado cocodrilos en París, isn't it?

El francés se abraza a sí mismo.

—_Oui_, _oui_…—se zacude el escalofrío, ay mamá. —¿Te das cuenta quién estaría más cerca de salvarse?

Recuerda que el guía turístico dijo que en la laguna de Quistococha—donde se encuentran— podrían bañarse sin problemas, que no navegaban animales peligrosos a estas horas, que los lagartos negros solo salían de caza de noche, la única advertencia fue la de no nadar demasiado dentro o profundo, si no querían toparse con los peces zúngaros.

Pero Francis siempre termina cayendo en las bromas de Arthur, no importa qué… Y este sigue con la sonrisa, aunque por dentro se caga de miedo si el cocodrilo estuviera cerca, quedan estáticos igualmente.

—Sí. YO que me baño todos los días y no uso perfumes con excesivo olor dulce, esos que dan arcadas, estoy más cerca de salvarme.

—¡Yo me baño todos los días! —y es el mayor, frunce el ceño.—Mon dieu, no me acusabas de eso desde… Que me pedías a mí comprarte el ron.

—Such lies. —murmura sonrojado, acordándose perfectamente _cómo_ se lo pedía.

Solo el silencio de ambos chicos y millones de ojos de animales están presentes, la música que ahora se desenrolla en _Je T'aime...Moi Non Plus_, esa canción que en Arthur ocasiona un estremecimiento, lo hace carraspear y Francis arruga la punta de la nariz porque un mosquito le voló cerca, al dispersarlo, volviendo a ser más consciente de la atmosfera… Eleva sus pies en el agua y flota nadando hasta el inglés, quién nota el movimiento nada cauteloso, alejándose en su piedra.

—Noooooonnn…—patalea y estira un brazo para tomar alguna parte de Artie, no tan bruscamente. —No te vayaaas

—Yes, because an exotic frog…—saltito hacia atrás, olvidándose que más al fondo será hondo. —is following meeeeeeeeeeeee. —se ríe a pesar de la declaración, Francis suspira (no quería mojarse el cabello, no trajo colet para amarrarlo) con una sonrisa y todo el convencimiento del mundo se zambulle, y bucea hasta encontrar las piernas flotantes de Arthur entre pescados, el inglés abre los ojos como platos cuando Francis ya está nadando bajo el agua y quiere retroceder, lo hace, unos cuantos pasos… pero va llenándolo la sensación que se queda sin piso…

Que si da un paso más hacia atrás no va a tener apoyo…

Unos largos dedos se enroscan en sus tobillos y a los segundos el francés sale a la superficie, con la respiración agitada por falta de aire tantos segundos, Arthur no llegó a incomodarse demasiado. En los huesos de su cadera ahora se presionan esos mismos dedos, parpadea lentamente.

—Sacrebleu. —una pausa. Arthur sigue observándole recuperarse para hablar. El tabaco le cierra el pecho al momento del esfuerzo físico, sus celestes se abren aún mirando en otra dirección. —Iba a durar más abajo pero me traicionaron los pulmones.

—Te estas volviendo anciano, viejo. —solo porque Arthur es cinco años menor que Francis suelta una ironía, con la sonrisa temblorosa de medio lado. —_Oldman_. — el francés levanta el rostro de los labios mojados, pómulos chorreando, ligera mueca de asombro fresca por una de las afluencias del río más caudaloso del mundo. Arthur traga saliva, sabe que odia que le recuerde esa diferencia.

Francis, sin embargo, sueña con embotellar el momento. La música, Arthur respirándole a centímetros del puente de la nariz, el estómago agradablemente satisfecho sin llegar a estar empachado, sus cuerpos húmedos… trata de subir sus dedos por el pecho. Tratando de crear un contacto visual con los verdes. Arthur disfruta que esto pase sin palabras… Aprieta los dedos del pie y siente lo áspera de la piedra en la que están parados.

Cuando dos manos se aferran a su cuello de manera suave y con fugaces masajes, sus ojos verdes se cierran para disfrutar, la respiración es lenta y Francis se concentra en los labios entreabiertos de Arthur, aguanta el impulso de besarle.

—_Cher_… —una risa, Arthur pregunta en un "¿mmm?''. —Se me vino a la mente cuando fuimos de paseo y encerraste a toda la clase en el baño, —el otro frunce el ceño, no acordándose. —Que todo el servicio contaba historias de fantasmas y horror y muerte de nadadores de ahí y…—otra sonrisota más grande mostrando los dientes, Arthur hace memoria. Que buen día. Todos gritando desesperados con las luces apagadas y pateando la puerta de salida (se había ido en toda la zona y como era lejana a la ciudad tardaría unas horas en restablecerse), las profesoras habían dejado dicho que iban a almorzar fuera, ya que el almuerzo solo estaba pagado para alumnos, y cuando volvieron dejaron sin plato de comida a Arthur. —Tuve que hacerme cargo yo y darte de comer de mi plato.

—Y con las libras de todos esos tontos compré el suficiente helado de moras para cinco personas. —se contagia de la risa más ronquita del mayor, sin abrir los ojos. —entramos a la granja que quedaba a unos minutos y te querías llevar el conejo, you silly. Mom me gritó por dos bloody hours después de la llamada de atención.

—Al menos no te dio. —le da una palmada en el culo que no es para nada fuerte. Arthur igual da un bote, abriendo los ojos.

—Hell no, wanker!

Unos monos huapos colorados, muy aburridos de solo oír el trinar de ciertas aves, que cada vez son más las que se detienen a descansar, empiezan a soltar chillidos entre aullidos fueeeeeeeeeeerteeeeeeeeeees. Así están unos cuantos minutos más, Francis termina el masaje y retira sus manos, a continuación enrolla las piernas en la cintura de Arthur, le da un beso en el cuello. Aprovechando su intriga, que se derrite…

—¿No habrán otras canciones en tu reproductor que no sean en esa lengua tan enredada? —sabiendo de antemano que no, todos somos listos.

Francis besa con toda la boca la nuez de Arthur, sin responder, y a este le es inevitable soltar un jadeo, luego sube lamiendo. Recorre la mandíbula hasta llegar con besos al oído.

—You can't run from my love. —susurra en francés, cada palabra modulada en su totalidad con ese roquido tenu.

—B-B….!

—No matter what you do…—sigue y le chupa el lóbulo, Arthur se deshace en un gemido VERGONZOSO. Joder. Encima es un punk, bloody hell. Juraba que no se sabía la letra y… quien le manda a tener esa voz exquisita estirando erres y demasiado nasal y las inflexiones y… Francis parpadea. Pero igual sigue, mientras le besa toda la oreja y cada rincón de la cara, se aferra más a su cuerpo. El británico va a subir los brazos medio torpe a abrazarlo para no perder el equilibrio.—I got to you.

Cuando los besos aplazan las facciones de Arthur, éste se abalanza a Francis, besandose con ansiedad apenas las lenguas se tocan. Francis trata de retroceder como puede con Arthur encima—ya que no sabe nadar—y subir a las plantas de la orilla. Salpicando gotas a la tapa del libro y la botellita de aguardiente completamente llena.

—Je t'aime.

Las ranas en este páramo tienen la piel idéntica a las plantas. Si te fijas bien puedes ver en un tallo verdoso como algo se despereza lentamente. O de un momento a otro salta, y son tan pequeñas como escurridizas. Enredan sus patas en las hojas esperando que pasen moscas u otros insectos apetitosos para comerlos. También las hay venosas, esas que ahora practican la promiscuidad para la supervivencia ante el cambio climático...

.

Miguel está en una posición estática en la cama, en las profundidades del sueño con Taita. Abuelo en quechua. Quién le ordena avisar lo que está ocurriendo, sino va a tener que volver. Pero el niño es contundente, quiere conocer más de esta forma de vida. No hace pataletas pero podría ponerse a llorar. Francis es todo alegría cuando están juntos, Arthur es indescifrable por ratos, pero cuando quiere engreírlo a espaldas de francés nadie le gana (hasta parece interesarle ese hermetismo de vez en cuando, parece mágico). Quiere seguir yendo a la casa de Antonio a aprender historia de América y de su país, en especial la parte donde hasta el día de hoy nadie conoce el paradero de Atahualpa. Le encantan los canelones que prepara el cascarrabias de Lovino, como se le arruga toda la cara cuando deja juguetes en el suelo y el italiano los pisa sin zapatos, una hilera de insultos.

—No podemos darnos el lujo de aplicar demasiado. —recuerda una voz con marcado acento alemán.

Gilbert dejaba de inyectar la mezcla de un extraño color oscuro, en la vena del brazo del niño, entre la mezcla algo llamado _neumococos_, con ingredientes químicos que alimentan el enjambre electrónico, el que luego se ensanchará, a un tamaño no demasiado gigante ni notorio. Pasará tan desapercibido, tanto para el portador como para los individuos de alrededor, que la máxima importancia que podrá desatar es la de un mareito de altura. Ah, ya se te va a pasar, es que estas creciendo, mon pétit.

Atrae los papeles agrupados en un gancho de metal y rellena los casilleros de números. Los balances y posibles reacciones más abajo en las lineas de «Observaciones». Gilbert realiza el proceso con una escrupulosidad y destreza que permite hacerlo rápido, sin dejar su disfrute personal. También que debe haberle ayudado las constantes quejas de Ludwing hacia su orden, que ya a esta edad domina.

—Tranquilo, bru.—en el rostro del menor se dibuja satisfacción. —Arthur prometió no volver en menos de dos horas, y si se lo encuentran esos indígenas de pintas... haraposas.—su mirada se dirige a la silueta de Ludwing, quien esta un poco nerviosito porque puedan llegar, mirando hacia puerta de madera.—Quizá hasta tengamos suerte.

La sangre del niño recibe todo el extracto. Sueña que Taita empuja una puerta tallada de oro y entran de la mano...

.

¡Bueno! ¿Le va gustando como se desarrolla? Me demoré en actualizar esta vez por un millón de trámites, pero ya traigo aquí el capi. Son dos partes de este capitulo específicamente, aún falta saber porque están ahí y no en Francia. No los dejaré con la duda. Luego vendrá Antonio y Loviiiiiiiiinooooooooooooo con Martiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn. Y ya verán como son una familia felizmente revoltosa.

Also, recomiendo leer esto (si pueden) con las canciones que aparecen de cuando en cuando, no se van a arrepentir :)

¡Gracias por otro follow, lo valoro mucho!


	4. Pause: II

Me disculpo, por los anteriores capítulos, los ataques que hayan podido acarrear mis errores al nombre humano de Alemania: Ludwig. Siempre le pongo una_n._

Por si acaso: El personaje de Escocia al que hago referencia aquí es un OC de Agua y Aceite, si de verdad tienen ganas de verlo aquí les dejo el link: (https)(:)(/)(/)(pbs).(twimg).com(/)(media)(/)(Bk4)(_)(M)(p)(a)(C)(I)(A)(E)(p)(o)(M)(4).(jpg)(:)(large)

Lo siento, Himaruya.

* * *

><p>Oyen el viento agitarse en sus oídos, acompasan sus respiraciones, François y Arthur se disponen a regresar cuando ya la noche les cae encima porque no les agrada la idea de atraer a los mosquitos más peligrosos, sin embargo, caminan con paso lento y medio adormilados, con toda la capa de sudor fresco. Para ambos las horas bajo el sol les ha dejado un buen recuerdo: piel rojiza e irritada.<p>

Mientras que Gilbert abandona, de manera estratégica, una nota doblada bajo la lámpara del velador derecho, que solo dicta un «Auf wiedersehen. 8.4*»

La firma cuando está en compañía Ludwig, codificada.

Arthur traga saliva cuando caminan rumbo a los cuartos, en los pasadizos, algo nervioso porque François no le vaya a pedir su propia llave, que es la que dejó con los alemanes.

Abre la puerta el francés, gracias a dios, y encuentra a Miguel dormido aún. Sonríe y sus cosas quedan desperdigadas por el piso, a medida que camina y las deja para acercarse al niño, se sienta en la orilla de la cama. Arthur le sigue, cerrando la puerta y con los ojos da una chequeada rápida del lugar, para asegurarse si no sean olvidado nada que delate su visita. Va a al baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes, también a quitarse la ropa mojada, curioso de saber que le ha tocado ahora a Miguel, ¿alguna compuesto vitaminico milagroso para un mejor rendimiento en el colegio, potenciado con químicos? Pues ya le toca entrar el año siguiente a primaria, ¿cómo podrán hacerle ejercitar y ayuda a que surta efecto?

Un poquito ilusionado, es verdad, ya ha pasado un mes de los tratamientos.

—Deberíamos almorzar. —recuerda François, acariciándole el cabello negro de Miguel y destapándole de las sábanas porque nota que está sudando, le sopla la piel y el niño ni se mueve, no parece notarlo. Arthur los observa reflejados por el espejo laaaaaaaaargo del baño, mientras se seca la cara, esa sensación de satisfacción, relajación hogareña. Podría soltar cosas como ''¿no prefieres despertarlo para ir a comer al restaurante como una familia convencional?'' y François aceptaría, porque el acepta ese tipo de cursiladas. Pero no es el caso, no puede gozar de tanta libertad, no por el sitio ya que aquí la gente no le tomaría tanta importancia, sino por su propia inseguridad. Todo se resume en desconfianza, los grandes temores de un hombre siempre serán: la muerte y la vergüenza.

—Well, then. Puedes llamar y pedir algo, un plato para los dos si es muy grande. —agarra la colonia cítrica y se la echa por el cuello, esparciendola con suaves palmaditas. —No tengo mucha hambre.—admite, abandonado el cuarto de baño.

—_Oui_. —le da un beso a Miguel en la frente, sin abandonarle, y toma el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesita. Llama, pidiendo ciertos potajes bajos en sal, condimentos y aceite, con una ración de ensalda fresca con ingredientes normales, no exóticos. Mitad en español, mitad en francés la cajera agudiza todo lo posible el oído por entenderle, pregunta si tienen vinos, le contestan con una afirmación y pide un coñac, aunque eso le vaya a salir carísimo. Finaliza la llamada y cuelga.

Arthur se acuesta en la cama, antes de haber cerrado todas las cortinas y ventanas, ya que el cuarto se ventiló lo suficiente en el tiempo que no estuvieron. Enciende la televisión, hace zapping hasta estancarse en un canal de películas.

Minutos después, François se cuela en su cama en unos movimientos intrépidos, para nada sonoros debido a su liviano peso… Al inglés no le alcanza la energía para exigirle que se largue, que está invadiendo su espacio personal y cierra los ojos, siente que lo besa en la orilla de la boca, lo atrae tomándolo de la cintura y François cede, como todo el tiempo, a las exigencias de su amante, se besan de manera libre, dulce, sensual. Miguel siente el movimiento de las patas de la cama y entreabre los ojitos, somnoliento. Concentrados en darse caricias, seguro no harán el amor pero el peruano los observa con atención, es la primera vez que los conoce en esa... situación. Parpadea.

—¡Papá, papá!

Quien se tensa es Arthur, estático ni voltea a ver a Miguel, sonrojado al tope. François sonríe y voltea la cabeza a verlo, apoyada en el pecho del inglés. Papá e hijo se miran de cama a cama, y comparten una mirada cómplice.

—Te quiero mucho, papá, a los dos, gracias por traerme hasta acá.—le manda un besito volado, así como le ha enseñado hacer el francés.

Arthur sonríe mirando en dirección contraria a ellos, hacia la ventana, François corre a tirarsele encima, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, Miguel se ríe, la felicidad lo consume cuando están juntos.

Besos, cariño, familia, tranquilidad, estabilidad en un cuarto de hotel de la selva y escondidos de la sociedad.

.

Porta de manera electrónica el brazo y la pierna izquierdos, desde hace unos meses, que empezó el calvario o la adrenalina en su vida, como prefiera verse. Suspira con la bruma del recuerdo, y con el brazo contrario, el de carne y hueso, bebe un sorbo de jugo de carambola fresco, el trago fuerte de la gaveta lo deja para después, que verdaderamente lo necesitará. Los puros enfilados en una pequeño estuche de metal, con un zippo y el diseño de una bala de oro y una pistola en este, con un estilo de alto relieve, muy bien detallado.

Pestañea lento y deja el vaso en la mesa, enciende un puro y sube las botazas a la mesa. El barco se balancea lentamente cerca de llegar a tierra firme, no hay turbulencias en las aguas del Amazonas lo cual es algo que tienen a su favor. Tampoco esperaba tener que venir hasta acá, pero como asumió el cargo hace apenas dos meses no podía negarse a un mandato, tiene que durar así cuatro meses más, sin tener llamadas de atención, ya que cada seis meses rota la supervisión del grupo.

Scott ingresó al _negocio _sin intención ni ambición, ofreciendo sus servicios de balística, fogueo y tácticas para futuros ataques. Administra un pequeño negocio de armamentístico junto con lecciones (costo aparte) útiles para principiantes con el permiso legal de portar armas, o si no... el trabajo era más complicado y tenía que internarse mucho más lejos de lo que ocultan las colinas. Por lo general, los que les piden como favores especiales (por no decir que lo arriconan entre bandas) son yanquis o narcotraficantes en exilio de tierras americanas…

Pero esa vez fue algo completamente nuevo. Lo contactaron, a la antigua, envíandole una carta a su departamento, uno rubio y el otro más alto de sonrisa escalofriante, lo citaron en el centro de Washington, le pagaron un boleto de avión desde su lejana Escocia hasta una sala oscura parecida a las de cine, pero en la Casa Blanca, y recuerda tan detallado el momento por el hecho en que se desarrolló en total misterio. No hubieron llamadas hasta que al llegar le proporcionaron un celular con rastreo. Y es que no pensaba que los ''Alfred e Iván'' de sus nicks, que se mostraron enmascarados, como terroristas, en la videollamada de Skype lo trajeran hasta acá. ¿Y si era una trampa? sentía su pecho apretarse con el solo miedo de que sea una emboscada por pasarse de altanero con ciertos clientes que le tocaron previos a estos.

Menuda fue su sorpresa cuando pasó por el detector de metales y le dieron un _fotocheck_, comunicándole que al fondo a la izquierda Mr. United States lo estaba esperando. Y no estaba solo. Seguía sin comprender como dos personas se autodenominaban como países: Estados Unidos y Rusia. Contenía las ganas de reírse estrepitosamente por esa iniciativa... Luego hicieron demostraciones que dejaban en evidencia que punto uno: son inmortales, fotos, documentos de hace centurias. Punto dos: tienen acceso completo y pleno a ambos órganos del estado (solo le dejaron husmear entre lo que captaría más la curiosidad de Scott, solo un secreto de estado, para evaluar sus expresiones), tenían JETS. JETS. Le dieron una vista, Estados Unidos el más suelto de huesos, a su casa. Qué vista. Qué muebles, qué cocina más gigantesca, que cantidad de videojuegos, que cantidad de ropa, que cantidad de... noñerías. Rusia solo se mantenía mirándole fijamente imperturbable y con sonrisa que planeaba ser amable.

Se relame los labios y tamborilea sus largos dedos en la madera, luego empezaron las negociaciones. ¿Que le prometieron? ¿A precio de qué iba a transportar maletines de esos científicos alemanes? Uno era biólogo pero da lo mismo porque entran en el mismo saco. Y sí tenía que ir con tantos guardias comandados remotamente desde sus más cercanas sedes, quiere decir que la operación desemboca en algo grave.

Una vez estuvo tentado de abrir una maleta, sabía la contraseña, así que sus dedos accionaron solos los botones, hasta que una descarga eléctrica, de dos segundos, saliendo desde el grillete en su tobillo izquierdo le hizo expeler el objeto como si le hubiera rebalsado un tazón de té hirviendo. La pierna le quedó adormecida unos minutos.

Cuando barco se detiene, el mismo capitán le comunica que ya es seguro bajar después de unos minutos.

.

Pide un par de cervezas a la mesera jovencita y de sonrisa tatuada, nada de tragos macerados ni aguardientes de dudosos efectos secundarios, menos con Gilbert aquí. Este lee una revista ciencia, a su lado, la Angewandte Chemie.

—Lud.

—¿Dime?

Sube la mirada hacia los azules de su hermano, sonríe de lado.

—¿Crees que ya esté haciendo efecto? En el enano, me refiero.

—Puede estar empezando a reaccionar, aunque el plazo que le estimamos comienza en una hora.

El rubio entrelaza sus dedos encima de la mesa, como si estuviera esperando a un empresario o fuera el director de colegio, haciendo recopilación de las sustancias que le aplicaron y Gilbert regresa su vista a las ilustraciones luego de quedarse pensativo, beben solo cuatro cervezas tamaño grande hasta que Scott llega al bar flotante con pasos que no aplacan el sonido de la música alegre y regional. Los mira desde afuera exhalando el humo del puro entre sus dedos y les hace un movimiento de cabeza, la señal. Pagan lo justo, aunque Ludwig valora el servicio dado y deja una propina.

Caminan en total silencio, alejándose de las zonas iluminadas, atraviesan el puente colgante.

—Hey, hermano, no estaría de malo un ''Hola'' ''¿Que tal el clima?''—reclama Gilbert en inglés, más adentrados en selva baja.

Ludwig mira de reojo a su hermano por el silencio del chico, que más joven que ellos parece ser. Viste con camisa de manga larga y la ropa no es formal en exceso.

Scott jamás contesta a la idiotez de Gilbert hasta que llegar a un almacén gigante, con modelo de edificación simple con un aire a los años 1800. Tan profundo se encuentra que son pocos los que saben de su existencia, las tribus no se acercan ahí y hasta les han creado leyendas paranormales y gritos descabellados en su urbe.

Huele a cerrado, quién prende la luz es el escocés.

—Good evening.—saluda a los hermanos.

—Hallo.—responden al unísono, uno con más desconfianza que el otro.

—Bueno, seguro estaban esperando a Christian. Quien lo sustituirá soy yo de ahora en adelante.—explica aclarando por fomalidad.

Christian era el muchacho australiano que se encontraba con los hermanos para pedirles los maletines y luego con estos iba donde Scott, a dárselo para que los lleve con Estados Unidos. Ahora se economizan las tareas.

El rubio carraspea y Gilbert sonríe.

—Kesesesesese~ ¿lo botaron por bonachón o flojo?

—No, solo que ahora yo estoy a prueba y a Christian lo han ascendido por cumplir bien con su trabajo.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a ver lo que nos ocupa? —interviene Ludwig para cortar de raíz la especulación. Scott aspira una calada de su puro mientras hace un movimiento con el brazo para que se adelanten, ya que ellos conocen mejor el camino.

Bajan escaleras hasta un sótano amoblado, con una pizarra acrílica repleta de operaciones matemáticas con problemas químicos resueltos, o eso parecen los garabatos con valores de la tabla periódica. Scott inspeccionaba solo con la mirada, siguiéndoles tranquilamente, ¿este es el sitio que debía dejar como campo minado? Habían acordado eso, por una razón no del todo esclarecida... Hasta ahora veía nada que pudiera llamarle atención

—Dile al jefe que apenas llegue a mi otro laboratorio... empezará la revancha del Assassins Creed.—suelta Gilbert, como si fuera un dato importante de la operación.

—Cuenta con que no se lo diré, mocoso.

Gilbert ya no contesta, ¡jo! nunca le hacen caso, prefiere dejarlo boquiabierto cuando le presente los proyectos y quizás alimente sus fantasías con mentiras sobre drogas que te empujan al suicidio.

Ludwig busca la maleta y le pasa un trapo por el polvo que lleva encima, la deja abierta en espera que sea su hermano sea quién enumere, selle y agrupe las muestras con pedazos de cabello del menor para que la identificación sea efectiva y puedan cambiar los datos desde la base de datos en Atlanta. Se cruza de brazos.

.

Acaban el ajetreo y los hermanos le dicen adiós a Scott, quién les dice que se quedará un rato más.

—No llega la movilidad a recogerme _so...—_sus ojos verdes completan la frase.

Pasan el rato, mirando televisión, programas locales, nada demasiado interesante. El pelirrojo cabecea de sueño y Gilbert mira por el rabillo del ojo a su hermano.

—Bru, ¿lo dejamos ahí y vamos a la cama?

Silencio.

Ludwig se hace el interesado en la pantalla y las bailarinas que danzan muy coordinadas en un concurso de talento. Su hermano le entierra el codo a un lado cerca a la costilla.

—¿Estas sordo? Iremos al médico para que te quite lo que sea que te esté tape los tímpanos.

—No. Solo que ya sé lo que intentas, por lo tarde que es, y por el calor que empieza a hacer.—resume todo como si fuera un informe de ciencias sociales, sin prestarle atención.

Se oye un ronquido resbaladizo como una perdida de equilibro en patines, Gilbert sonríe de lado. Con una idea que no tenía porque venirle pero aún asi llega como el náufrago a la isla deseada.

—Ya que no quieres tener sexo conmigo, ¿me acompañas a hacer una cosa?

Alguien le fulmina y le arde la cara en un sonrojo con esa declaración, frunce el ceño ahora sí intrigado.

_—_¿Qué?

En la mirada de su hermano destella en un deseo de travesura y se levanta del sillón, sin más, hacia las puertas de una habitación, dejando a Ludwig con doscientas preguntas. Baja el volumen del televisor con el control remoto, escuchando los sonidos que provienen del lugar tras los baños.

Gilbert vuelve con una jeringuilla, el rubio observa como Scott descansa, con el cuello en una mala posición.

—¿Que es lo que contiene?

—Sedante entre otros, que ayudarán a prolongar nuestra diversión.

A Ludwig le deja sorprendido la respuesta pero no la confianza con que es expresada, o sea.. ¿cómo es posible que quiera atreverse...? Claro, su hermano es así brusco e impulsivo pero que aquí hay cámaras y él lo sabe, ¿será una broma?

—No te creo.—se levanta y camina hacia Scott. Gilbert se muerde el labio y con toda su fuerza abismal le clava la jeringa en una vena cerca a la yugular, la cual es muy notoria, el rubio retrocede impresionado por su arranque. Scott suelta un grito estrangulado desde el fondo de su garganta , Ludwing estira el brazo para quitar la mano de su hermano, ¡que es una tontería!

Pero no lo hace, su acción es débil, floja, solo deja puestos sus dedos encima de los nudillos de Gilbert.

Ve bajando el dedo de Gilbert, presionando y toda la anestesia entrerrándose en la carne del escocés, en su flujo sanguíneo, a quién todo le ha tomado de improviso y solo atina a removerse desesperadamente bajo ellos, acumulando la fuerza que aún conserva...

Dos contra uno.

—¡Bolsas de mierda! What the hell are you doing? —patadas al aire, su voz es ronca y pesada hasta llega a maldecir en otra lengua no captada por ellos. Ludwig lo observa culpable y Gilbert se ríe. Le gusta porque los gritos significan someter, dominar y se le escarapela cada centímetro de la piel, de placer. No tardará en hace efecto, ha llenado los suficientes gramos como para drogar a dos personas.—Me los comeré vivos.

—Bru, ¿era necesario?—solo es posible oir grillos afuera, la televisión a decibeles mínimos.— ¿Y si... si... nos descubren?—hay cámaras de vídeo, vuelve a repetirse y le ve menos sentido, ¿y si Estados Unidos o... Rusia estan de acuerdo? ¿Le habrán dado la potestad a Gilbert? ¿Por qué no se lo comentó si ya era un plan? ¿En que momento lo hablaron si paran juntos de aquí para allá? ¿Que hizo de malo este escocés?

Gilbert suelta un jadeo cuando el cuerpo del pelirrojo deja de oponer resistencia y su cabeza cae un costado con los ojos cerrados, y ese jadeo resuena a gemido en los oídos del menor, quien se sonroja pero no deja de seguir observando la escena con verdadero interés. Morboso.

Podría admitir que le gusta el miedo, le gusta cuando no calcula la exacta reacción y se sorprende que sale mejor, le _fascina_ su hermano. Resopla, quedan unos segundos sin decirse nada con el cuerpo de Scott derramado en el sofá en un sueño incalculable pues ni siquiera han hecho exámenes de sangre o electrocardiogramas... Todo violento, todo por un engreimiento, todo por pasar el rato.

—Ayúdame a cargar a este saco de huesos.

Y Ludwig le obedece.

.

Notas:

Gilbert eligió el número 8 porque se siente identificado. Como cuando terminas un test de personalidad, tan confiable, de internet.

Surgió porque llegado el momento tenían que dejar tarjetas o notas con sus marcas personales. Y se imaginaron problemas matemáticos.

¿Números primos? ¿Números primos gemelos? ¿Números apocalípticos? No, no, no.

Así que una noche echados en la cama, Gil le escribió con lubricante (TODO ROOOOOOOJOOOOOOOO pero no vale contar los detalles no-awesome) el numero cuatro a Ludwig en el pecho, y este medio dormido gruñó. Y minutos después se levantó con cara de ortoa prepararse un café porque su verdammt hermano lo había despertado OTRA VEZ. Hasta que se ve en el espejo del pasadizo pero estaba sin lentes asi que... se acercó lo máximo y vio el ''4''

Frunció el entrecejo, ¿Gil? Bru?

Gilbert tecleando en el computador, buscando editores de letras SUPERDUPERAWESOME y comiendo Nutella de pote sale, ¿qué? Ludwig tiene toda la expresión de ''no te he llamado para que no expliques que tengo acá, eres el único con quien vivo'' y Gilbertse chupa los dedos, y baja la cabeza y Ludwing lo mira al punto de exasperarse. ''cuatro, eres el numero cuatro según la numerologia''Y siguieron un mogollón de preguntas más pero no hace falta detallarlas porque son ridículas, como ¿por qué a mí? solo era para un proyecto contesta Gilbo y... *sonrojo y caricia a la pierna* ¿por eso me acaricias la pierna, que tiene que ver el supuesto proyecto? prioriza el führer

**Número 8**: Potente personalidad, poder, siempre llevará el mando, poca escrupulosidad (por eso el que Ludwig lo haya re jodido con la organización, para poder fijarse en los detalles que tiene frente a sus narices) Son astutos y sagaces y en todo lo que emprenden, pretenden ganar y dominar y para ello no solo se emplean a fondo sino que muchas veces usan o manipulan a las personas empleando su enorme fuerza y magnetismo. Tiene sangre fría para trascender el miedo.

¿Ustedes creen que he descrito a Gilbert? al menos a mi si me lo parece xD sin embargo, me chiflé la parte ''troll''

Also el 8 siempre se divide en 2 y da 4. La pura cepa lo trae el 4, how romatic u little awesome prusiano.

**Número 4**: Este numero racionaliza todo. Con alma de trabajador y amante de la ley y el orden. Tienen un gran criterio a la hora de racionalizar. ADEMÁS ESTE NÚMERO REPRESENTA AL CUADRADO, por si no sabían con que palabra describir a Ludwig. Y como Gilbert también tiene de cuatro (cuadrado) pero este numero no tiene de 8...preocupación por los detalles. Seguro, práctico, ordenado y confiable. Testarudos, prudentes, conservadores, serios. Son lentos y rutinarios. No reaccionan con la misma facilidad de las demás vibraciones de otros números... ¿Que te digo? Es Ludwig. 10 de cada 10 empresas lo prefieren encerrado y sacando balances financieros de todo el año.

.

¡Muchas gracias si hay gente que ha llegado a este punto de la historia, lo valoro!

Este capitulo tuve que recortarlo, asi que tendrá una tercera parte, para que no se hiciera tan largo.

Si tienen alguna crítica con fundamentos sobre el OoC de algún personaje, ortografía, nombres: no tengan temor de dejarla especificada en un review, no me voy a molestar y me agradaría saberlas para mejorar en un futuro no tan lejano. Y si tienen solo una opinión también, de todas formas les acepto tooodo. La única regla es no insultar porque eso no ayuda enmendar nada...


	5. Pause: III

Ludwig no estaba listo para esto, y si se lo hubieran comentado que iba como parte de un plan hubiera valorado tomar cartas en el asunto.

O quizás no. Las riendas después de todo siempre las lleva Gilbert.

Con el cuerpo de escocés, distribuido equitativamente entre sus manos gruesas y las un-poco-más-delgadas de su hermano se guían hasta el laboratorio, o eso parece, cuando llegan al cuarto citado, Gilbert lo pasa. Siguen caminando porque es un eslabón.

—¿Dónde es que vamos? Pensaba que…—que íbamos a pincharle, que íbamos a cortar su cabello y examinarlo en la máquina de ADN complementario, entretenernos mientras se consumen las horas hasta llegar al genoma mitocondrial. A Gilbert se le pueden vislumbrar unas gotitas de sudor en la nuca, (ya que como es quién dirige el sendero, cargan el cuerpo como si fuera una camilla entrando a la sala de urgencias) Hay un silencio cauteloso, tensionado, divertido o en espera a una respuesta que nunca llega. Al mayor se le ocurre como atarle —a Scott— también en cómo será la sorpresa de su hermano cuando observe lo que hay dentro de ese chico… De todas maneras fue un misterio para él, hasta que pidió explicaciones por tercera vez a Estados Unidos, ''chantajeándolo'' con que se puede guardar información o caer en otras manos y de nada servía si quería matarlo pues rehacer los datos le costaría otro año, que no era nada beneficioso perderle si es que decidía por esa opción, ¿Quién iba a seguir sus investigaciones? Sonaba engreído y hasta infantil pero así de radical tenía que serse… Igual no murmura nada para no delatarse.

Esto irá sin supervisión, ¿hubiera sido más factible que proceda un exámen de rayos X? sí, pero menos productivo. Además si Estados Unidos le ha confiado la tarea es que también desea alargar la prueba de evaluación.

—Gilbert, me estas exasperando.

—Kesesesesesese~ esto es por lo de la librería.—el rubio rueda los ojos y su silencio es más que suficiente.—¡Ya, ya! Ahora vamos a llegar, solo vamos al sótano, _bru._

—¿Al sótano? Pero ahí no tenemos nada... —frunce el ceño. Nada de utilidad científica, refiere.

—No me vas a hacer caer en ese juego, ¡te digo que allá te muestro!

Enciende el interruptor de la luz con su barbilla (por estar con manos ocupadas), la lámpara de sodio alumbra de rojizo, y le indica a su hermano donde abandonar el cuerpo de Scott.

Un motor gigante con venas surcadas de acero oxidadas por la humedad, stickers de precauciones con las esquinas de moho, es difícil saber de qué colores exactos son las paredes sí apenas pueden ajustarse a la oscuridad incómoda del lugar.

En un pedazo de madera despacha los kilos del escocés, con pocas dificultades y bastante brutalidad natural, sin embargo, no crea daños visibles.

Gilbert se relame los labios, hay cajas selladas correctamente que delatan, por la textura del cartón, sus años encima con capas de tierra acumulada. Se desplaza hacia la un cajonera, las que son para archivo de metal y apariencia del dos mil. Saca un destornillador eléctrico. Ludwig mira a Scott, sus labios pálidos y secos, las hebras opacas quizás, bajo el sol, de un color naranja.

—¿Ahora me cuentas? —parece una requisa familiar por cuantos chocolates te has comprado con la plata del almuerzo en el colegio.

—Tiene el MER128 entre sus entrañas, que formalmente se le llama: Mercurio ciento veinte y ocho en base C.—Ludwig abre los ojos desmesuradamente, sabiendo de perfección los pormenores detallados. Lo demás son simples formalidades. Gilbert busca paquete de guantes de seguridad en una repisa cercana, vuelve al cuerpo vistiéndolos.—¿A que no adivinas donde lo han alojado, bru? ¡En el tórax! ¡Sí!—le brilla la mirada, aunque no la dirija a los celestes confusos de su hermano.—Entre las costillas, y ha ido creciendo como pulpo.—levanta, o al menos eso trata de hacer con la camisa manga larga... La despedaza, con ferocidad. Se deja a vista su brazo color fucsia metálico, con senderos de carne. Y entre las uniones de ellas mercurio líquido, que se calienta cuando presionas el botón de cohesión. Cohesión de los miembros con las demás articulaciones en el cuerpo del chico—. Aún necesitamos de lo salvaje, aún que el producto esta en fábrica, aún... pero vamos a cambiar. Esto nos da la capacidad. Esto sería una ambición comunista, ya lo creo.—risa.—ajá, de esta no sabe Rusia.

El menor se queda impávido, oyendo a su hermano hasta el final, adoptó esa serenidad cuando se dijo a si mismo «mente eficaz en cabeza fría, controla tu respiración».

—¿Y cual es el objetivo de esto, Gil?—pregunta, levantando una ceja. No lo tiene del todo claro.—¿Pruebas en diferentes cuerpos? ¿Que acaso no nos pones en riesgo?

—En parte.—da un respuesta vaga y acaricia con los dedos de tela la piel del esternón de Scott, haciendo presión a ratos para palpar alguna clase de sensor de movimiento. Enciende el destornillador eléctrico, a vista y paciencia de su hermano. No le asusta, pero la mueca es inmediata, arruga la punta de la nariz por el asqueroso espectáculo.

La camisa blanca se despedaza inconforme, hecha jirones presenta el torso expuesto del escocés con el pulso del corazón tranquilo, enajenado absolutamente.

Crea de forma imaginaria una línea, con la punta del metal entre las costillas del cuerpo en reposo, llegando hasta la barriga.

Se prepara para asestar el golpe, agarrando mejor el mango con ambas manos, levanta los brazos hasta por encima de su cabeza, y clava el destornillador.

Abre el camino en sentido horizontal entre la carne, de mediano grosor, del vientre. Minutos después, de entrar y salir con la herramienta de ferretería, puede ir bajándole al ritmo... Tardarán horas en suturarlo si es que no es capaz de trabajar con esta abertura. La sangre salpica, no a mares, porque gran parte se derrama manchando las telas de la ropa de ambos pero es abundante, espesa y oscura. Ludwig es el observador devoto, entrelaza ambas de sus manos en su baja espalda y se desplaza alrededor de la escena donde se comente el crimen. Todo el rostro de Gilbert se traduce a íntegra concentración, entera, en bloque. Con una sed de ver

El sonido vibrante y errático del aparato es lo que retumba en los tímpanos de Ludwig, el motor, la profundidad del corte, la viscosidad de la grasa bajo la piel blanca... Como una res. Y está seguro que no hay nada más hipnotizante.

.

Gilbert bufa, aferrándose a los bordes de la madera, con los ojos cerrados. Recuperándose del esfuerzo.

El corte es de diez centímetros y no llega a tocar ningún órgano vital.

Con anticipación, el cuarto estuvo desinfectado, ¿no se preguntan como es posible que se cosa la piel en un cuarto cualquiera y estando en la zona con más animales? Podría infectarse, ¿no? claro.

Ludwig ha ido por los algodones, alcohol, pinzas y cámara fotográfica.

Una camioneta alrededor enciende sus faros blancos, como si fuera a regresar por alguna carretera a estas horas, o en este caso, una amplia abertura que separa pueblo y pueblo. Traga saliva, oh right, claro que será una _awesome_ entrada. Es _awesome_ todo el hecho le produce risas, ojalá nadie saliera herido pero la política en sí es guerra sin sangre, esta no la esta luchando él con sus propias... manos, no exactamente, así que no se siente taaaaaaan desgraciado. ¿Lo es? Baja el volumen de sus canción en el reproductor, escucha algo en la línea de rock n'roll... porque jazz no puede, sería un delito.

—Ok,_ homies_.—está absorto en su papel de FBI encubierto.—_See ya'_, ¿creo que no me olvido de nada?—tienta en la superficie del asiento de atrás del auto para asegurarse.—Anyway, me avisan por Telegram si hay movimiento.—abre la puerta y el chófer asiente. ''Yes, míster''

Colombia se arregla una uña rota, y contesta «vaya, vaya niño» ya que, presuntamente, es rápida esta cuestión.

.

Entra con sus propias llaves, dirigiéndose a los cuartos de la planta baja, el viento es frío y el ambiente apacible rasgado por sus pisadas propias. Donde está seguro los va a encontrar por no haber presenciado algún ataque de defensa a su entrada. Antes de llegar a las escaleras, saca unas canicas con diseños del espacio, de tonalidades verdosas, naranjas y azules. Juega con ellas entre sus dedos camina a paso lento y cauteloso, sonríe, el televisor se ha quedado prendido, sin embargo, solo se reproducen imágenes sin sonido. Gilbert se apresura el limpiarle, Ludwig en desinfectar la pinza. El primero acaba de retirar la mayoría de restos de sangre, pero ninguno de los dos ha oído el movimiento. Es el pro y contra de encapsularse en las acciones que te requieren el máximo potencial de tus habilidades.

—¿Por qué no usaste un cuchillo?

—Porque quiero ver cuantas marcas puedo dejarle.—

Le observa por el rabillo del ojo, teniéndole la pinza. Gilbert la toma pero su hermano hace fuerza, sus dedos se rozan...

—Solo espero que no nos metamos en problemas, tenemos otros planes.—su mirada es claramente de temor.

—Nah, _Amerika_ me autorizó. Le dije que quería verlo con mis propios ojos, que me correspondía por derecho de fabricación.—termina con voz burlona, grave. Aun si abandonar el contacto, Ludwig asiente dos veces con la cabeza y... las mejillas se le tiñen de rojo, acariciando con sus dedos los nudillos de Gilbert, bajando la vista al suelo al entrarle la incomodidad del momento, ¡estan con un cuerpo abierto a centímetros de ellos! Gilbert también se torna nervioso, aunque tiene que relamerse los labios cuando es consciente que se le han secado por el toque.

Bendito sea su hermanito y sus perversiones, ¿será por el mismo gen.. ?

—Lud.

Su respuesta es un bufido que termina en mmm. Gilbert afloja el agarre, sin tomar la herramienta. No tienen tiempo para esto. No le puede provocar sabiendo que el sueño de Scott tiene un tiempo definido, así sea de horas. Ludwig se da cuenta parpadea en dirección a sus zapatos.

Alguien carraspea tras de ellos, dando pasos largos.

Se sobresaltan por inercia.

Vuelven a adoptar la postura de seriedad, Gilbert levanta las cejas.

—Aún no...—empieza apresurado, ahora sí arrebatando el instrumento de la cárcel de los dedos de Ludwig. Este se ha alejado como diez metros de la impresión. Estados Unidos es que hiperactivo, recorrió todo el recinto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los silencios le aburren cuando no son en medio de una negociación que sobreentienda una afirmación a cierto acuerdo.

—Hello, wurst brothers of sex!—no vibra en risas pero su voz es lo suficiente fuerte como para hacerle apretar los ojos a Ludwig y Gilbert un kesesesesese~

—Como te decía, Amerika, aún no hemos acabado porque no sabíamos que vendrías.—igual se pone a ello con la pinza, sus manos cubiertas de guantes de látex que se ha puesto en el ínterin de desinfectar herramientas. Estados Unidos merodea, lo inspección todo a pesar que sabe con perfección. Además el ambientó el sitio.

—No se preocupen por mi, ok? Yo solo vine a hacerles compañía.—de un animo entusiasta increíble.

Ludwig solo traga saliva y queda a un espacio prudencial donde no tape la luz y pueda estar enterado del procedimiento.

Hay complicaciones tales que terminan retirando el aparato una hora después, milagrosamente Estados Unidos no hizo tanto escándalo y sacó un yogurt de vainilla con chocolate en bolitas para comer, mientras jugaba en línea. Gibert se des concentra a ratos con sus grititos de victoria, revancha y perdida.

Cuando ya estan en observación, se puede apreciar el aparato en forma de tiranosaurio adivinen quien eligió ese modelo... Tiene lucesitas y pasaría piola como un juguete de niño.

—Hace tiempo no le veía tan de cerca.—murmura Gilbert, buscando el destornillador... cambiarle la punta y poder desarmarlo.

Colombia se ha quedado dormida en el auto, recostada en el asiento.

Hasta que se oye una explosión fuerte.

En el cuarto de la investigación, todos parpadean, Estados Unidos frunce el ceño contrariado.

Toc, toc, toc, toc.

Pisadas fuertes, corriendo, apresuradas, urgidas.

—What the...

—¿Que pasa? Verdammt!—no quiere entrar en pánico, Gilbert no pregunta porque sigue ensimismado en la tarea, Ludwig mira de reojo y resopla.

Estados Unidos llama a su chofer.

—¿Estan todos bien?

—Yes, yes mister, pero no sabemos que acaba de explosionar, ¿deberia comunicarlo?

—No, deja ya me encargo yo, si avisamos nos admitiremos en problemas. Deja.

El chófer medio tiembla pero acaricia la pistola en su pantalón, todo sigue oscuro y al otro lado de la línea cuelgan.

Pero no es necesario que se muevan de sus sitios. Un hombre cubierto en llamas irrumpe en el cuarto, dejando a todos atemorizados, se arrodilla ante Estados Unidos, los alemanes están asombrados, los ojos de par en par y solo por eso es que Gilbert ha abandonado su tarea. Huele a caucho quemado o gasolina. O una mezcla de ellos, la víctima le suplica en español cosas incomprensibles a su lealtad. A decir verdad el estadounidense esta más preocupado porque haya salido a luz este problema aunque igual de asombrado con que se una persona este cubierta de fuego frente a sus ojos. Traga saliva.

El fuego consume la carne se acerca a los zapatos de cuero de Estados Unidos, se aleja con expresión asqueada.

—Unos chicos.—grita en su agonía, por fin en el inglés que ha torturas aprendió.—Unos chicos han descubierto, se han dado cuenta. Dice que es por eso que me eligió a mí...—cae, el olor es insoportable y la furia de Estados Unidos igualmente se eleva, pero llega el momento de catapultarla.

Los chicos que refiere son un noruego y un sueco.

Son los que han descubierto, ¿qué? La bodega de indígenas desaparecidos probablemente de compresión escuálida y arrugada, con los miembros del cuerpo sometidos a diversas pruebas, sobreviviendo casi-casi artificialmente, del proyecto que empezó desde el boom cauchero. Aprieta la mandíbula, Ludwig esta en shock.

.

¡Por fin! Llegamos hasta aquí.

Guest 1: Gracias, luwliana :) aunque es un poco compleja, maso menos se da luces por donde quiere encaminarse la historia. Más en este capi.

Guest 2: Muchas gracias, Kari, no te preocupes el review me deja aún feliz de que te guste y más aún que te disfrutes como llevo a Francia (de verdad, de verdad), las escenas de Gilbert y las ranitas... Supongo que ahora te quedas pensando un poco más, cuando se agrega sangre y gore sucede. Me das ánimos y esta vez si demoré en actualizar alguito, merezco un castigo (?) pero ahí tienes el capi :3

Espero lograr que se entienda, sino igual los comentarios, opiniones y críticas están más que bienvenidas (sobretodo por la ortografía) con el tema de la actualización... podría ser los martes y viernes. Aunque hasta hoy no he puesto dia en especifico, si a alguien le parece bien así para estar tener más orden que lo diga :)


End file.
